Red Smoke
by whitetiger91
Summary: Neville needs to find the perfect gift for his gran—in less than a day. In his search, he finds more than he'd thought. Mini Soulmate!AU.


_**A/N: This story was written for the wonderful Elaine (Sonya-Heather-DeVito) for The Golden Snitch forum's Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2018. I hope you enjoy this story, and I'm really sorry it's so cheesy :') xx**_

* * *

 **Red Smoke**

Normally, Neville didn't mind the laughter or chatter that echoed across the Great Hall during breakfast. He always found it rather comforting that people were enjoying their day. As he stared at the Remembrall clutched in his hand, however, he wished that perhaps it was a little quieter. The swirling red smoke inside was taunting him, reminding him he'd yet again forgotten something important but not giving him a clue as to what it was. He was positive he'd handed in all his holiday assignments already.

"What's up?"

He didn't look up as Seamus slid into the seat next to him, his eyes still trained on the swirling red smoke. He'd remembered to give Trevor food, had checked on his plants in the greenhouses, and his trunk was all packed and checked through thrice to ensure he had everything… What had he forgotten?

"The usual," he finally replied, looking up at his friend.

The boy was helping himself to toast but gave him a small knowing smile. "I'm sure you'll think of it. Are you all set for Christmas? I'm not looking forward to lugging my trunk onto the train this year. I bought me mammy a few books for Christmas but they weigh a tonne—Neville?"

Neville jumped up from the seat, realisation dawning on him. In all the time he'd spent getting ready to leave and helping with Slughorn's Christmas party the day before, he'd forgotten to pack—let alone order—the most important thing of all: a present for his gran. The train would be leaving the next day, but there were no Hogsmeade visits scheduled and it was already too late to order the perfume in he'd hoped to get her.

His only hope would be that someone in the castle had a spare gift he could use, and with that in mind, he sprinted out of the room.

* * *

Neville stared at the frame in front of him, his heart sinking. He'd spent the entire day searching the castle for something for his gran but to no avail. Most students had either already sent off their gifts, had packed them in the bottom of their trunks, or like he had realised too late that they'd forgotten someone. He'd even considered gifting his gran one of the many plants that Professor Sprout had helped him grow, but many of those were poisonous or too temperamental for her. He'd had to instead settle for heading to the library and making her a photo frame out of some wood Hagrid had leant him, but looking at it now, he just knew she'd realise he'd been too stupid to remember buying a gift or would comment at his lack of construction ability.

"That's a lovely frame," a soft voice said.

It wasn't Seamus this time, and as he looked up at the blonde holding a box before him, he felt his cheeks redden. "Oh—erm—it's not quite finished."

Luna tilted her head. "Really? I think it looks quite nice. Who is it for?"

Neville sighed and placed it on the desk. "My gran; I forgot to order her present. She won't like it though."

"I'm sure she will—"

"No, she won't. What am I going to do?" He ran a hand through his blond hair with a sigh.

He didn't want to disappoint his gran, especially after the scarf he's gotten her the year before had unravelled itself after its first wear.

Luna shook the box she was holding and took off the lid. "Well, I still think it's lovely, but if you'd like, I'll trade you the frame for one of these?"

Neville peered inside, seeing that it was full of the current _Quibbler_ edition. There were also several plain glass baubles, and it was one of these that Luna pulled out.

He took it in his hand, turning it over with the tips of his fingers. It was quite plain, really, and he didn't think it would suit the decor of his gran's tree. Still, he supposed it was better than a tacky frame.

"It's a special bauble, you know. If you rub the bauble in your hand, coloured smoke will fill it. Your soulmate's bauble will also fill with the same colour when you do, and you'll know they're thinking of you during the holidays. Or well, they're supposed to change, anyway; I haven't seen a pair of soulmates yet, but I'm sure it does work. I got the idea from your Remembrall," she said.

"Thanks, Luna," he said, pocketing the ornament.

He'd probably keep the soulmate thing to himself. His gran didn't particularly believe in soulmates, and even if she did, his grandfather had passed a few years ago.

"You're quite welcome," she said before standing and skipping back down the aisle.

Neville watched her leave, feeling a lot better now that he had _something_ to give his gran. If he could find some nice wrapping paper, or perhaps write her name on it in nice ink, she might not make too much of a fuss. At least he could now relax and enjoy the upcoming Christmas dinner the school would be hosting.

* * *

"Happy Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

This time, Neville smiled and joined in with the chatter filling the Great Hall. He was finally ready for Christmas and had even managed to find a more suitable gift for his gran. Seamus had sorted through the books he'd bought his mother and decided that he didn't think she'd like the one about Charms after all; being his gran's favourite subject, Neville had seized the opportunity and bought it off him.

The bauble Luna had given him was still in his pocket and as his eyes wandered the hall, he soon spotted the blonde at the front of the room. She was chatting away to Professor Flitwick at one of the tall Christmas trees. The box of baubles was in the crook of one of her arms, and she was holding up one of the glass baubles. He had no doubt that she was probably trying to convince the tiny wizard to use the ornaments, even though the trees had been decorated for at least a week.

Neville smiled and stood up. He took the bauble out of his pocket, rolling it around in his hand. He didn't need it any longer and figured he could return it to Luna so she could add it to the tree.

As he started walking towards her, the bauble in her hand lit up. Professor Flitwick clapped in delight, perhaps now convinced by what Luna was selling, but Neville kept his eyes on her bauble. Bright red smoke swirled inside it, causing a dazzling smile to light up her face and her beautiful silvery eyes to dance.

He only looked away from her when his palm felt a little warm. Turning his gaze to the bauble in his hand, he saw that it, too, was clouded with red smoke. It was like the smoke in his Remembrall and caused his heart to thud in his chest, but unlike the Remembrall, the sight of it didn't fill him with dread. His cheeks reddened to rival the colour, burning more as the warm feeling spread throughout his body and he looked back up at Luna.

The blonde was gazing at him with an almost-knowing smile on her face. She gave him a small wave and held up her bauble. He tried to return the gesture, but became a little flustered and almost dropped the bauble instead. Thankfully, he caught it before it smashed on the ground, and he tightened his grip on it. Luna's smile grew as she turned back to Professor Flitwick and resumed talking to him about the baubles.

Neville brought the bauble to his chest and turned away. He headed back to the Gryffindor table, still blushing but with a smile of his own back in place. He'd be taking the bauble back home with him after all. It was a better gift than any handmade photo frame or Charms book, but instead of giving it to his gran, he'd keep it for himself—even though he knew he'd never have trouble remembering who his soulmate was.


End file.
